The present invention provides a system and method for directing funds on behalf of a user as a means of reducing, either in whole or in part, a pre-existing liability as a beneficial side-effect of a transaction that is primarily directed toward another goal, such as the purchase of merchandise or services.
Systems and methods that provide rewards are disclosed in: US Pat. Pub. No. 2007/0192178 A1 issued in the name of Fung et al.; US Pat. Pub. No. 2007/0106581 issued in the name of Mitchell et al.; US Pub. No. 2002/0084917 A1 issued in the name of Hauptman et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,358 B1 issued in the name of Ogilive.
Present credit card reward systems oftentimes fail to include an effective means of directly marketing the credit card reward systems to potential users having available credit and to potential users that will be interested in joining the credit card rewards system. Thus, a need exists for a system and method that provides an effective means of directly marketing a credit card reward system to potential users that have available credit and that the potential users will be interested in joining.
Present credit card reward systems may also expend a great deal of money upon advertising, mailing, and marketing. Therefore, a need exists for a credit card reward system that provides decreased costs associated with advertising, mailing, and marketing.
Due to present economic conditions, there are a large number of property owners that are encountering difficulty in timely and fully paying property taxes assessed by a municipality or county. Consequently, many municipalities and counties are not receiving the full amounts of tax revenues upon which they depend to provide services to residents. Therefore, the need exists for a system that will help property owners set aside money to use in paying their property taxes, thereby providing increased tax revenues for municipalities and counties.
Many elected officials, including city, state, and federal officials, are constantly searching for ways to reduce the tax liabilities of citizens without reducing the services available to the citizens. Thus, a need exists for a means of providing a reduction in the tax liabilities of citizens, while at the same time maintaining the levels and quality of services available to citizens.
While existing systems and methods suit their intended purposes, the need remains for a system and method for directing funds, through existing credit systems and structures, on behalf of a user as a means of reducing, either in whole or in part, a pre-existing liability as a beneficial side-effect of a transaction that is primarily directed toward another goal.